


Funeral

by aribakemono



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Stephen sabe que le llegará la invitación de Pepper antes de que ella misma sepa la fecha del funeral.





	Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers de Avengers: Endgame.

Stephen sabe que le llegará la invitación de Pepper antes de que ella misma sepa la fecha del funeral.

Será una invitación elegante y cordial, un escrito corto, directo y casi jocoso, muy al estilo de Stark.

(Sabe que lo escribió él, de hecho. En un holograma que Pepper encontró un par de días después de la desaparición de Thanos. Sabe que lo llenó de bromas, de referencias pop, y que cuando habló de los Vengadores, se le llenó el pecho de satisfacción y los ojos de lágrimas).

La verdad es que Stephen no tiene muy claro si debería ir.

Al fin y al cabo, él sabía cuál era el precio que Tony (_y Pepper, y Morgan_) debía pagar a cambio de restaurar el equilibro en el universo conocido, y no solo no lo detuvo, sino que le incitó a hacerlo, le dio el empujón que necesitaba para culminar su viaje como héroe.

Stephen guardará la invitación, inseguro de qué hacer por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en un cajón y no lo mirará hasta varios días más tarde.

* * *

Hay una de las 14.000.065 posibilidades que aún le inquieta por las noches.

Una en la que él no desaparece, y Tony tampoco. La gran mayoría de los Vengadores no están, sin embargo, ni siquiera Marvel, y Stephen sabe que, en esa pequeña desviación del universo, están condenados a vivir en un mundo en el que la mitad de la humanidad ha desaparecido. Aunque lo ve desde fuera, percibe la sensación descorazonadora de Stark, las ganas de no rendirse nunca de Rogers, el peso en los hombros del joven Parker cada vez que va al instituto y ve la mitad de los pupitres vacíos.

En esta posibilidad, en este espacio tiempo, Tony le rodea los hombros con el brazo y le atrae hacia su cuerpo, le dice "encontraremos la manera, ya verás", y Stephen arquea una ceja, le replica "no soy una damisela en apuros, Stark" y él le ofrece esa sonrisa pícara que solo tiene para Potts, el guiño en su mirada, a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Stephen no necesitó ver mucho más para descartar, aún quedaban millones de posibilidades y Thanos no iba a esperar a que terminara de recrearse en realidades alternativas.

* * *

A veces, la Anciana le habla cuando duerme.

\- Podrías comunicarte conmigo cuando estoy despierto – le dice.

Ella le enseña esa sonrisa de infinita sabiduría.

\- ¿Y dónde estaría la gracia en eso?

Stephen no contesta.

Sueña estar en la dimensión oscura, paseándose por sus infinitos caminos. No es la primera vez que se encuentra en este lugar al cerrar los ojos, una recreación tan precisa y realista que en ocasiones siente que Dormamu aparecerá en cualquier momento. La verdad es que comienza a sentirse a gusto, el silencio de la más absoluta oscuridad le arropa casi como si le reconociera.

\- Stark era un buen hombre – comenta. La Anciana se le acerca con la tranquilidad de alguien que ya ha paseado por aquí.

En otra época, hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo, Stephen se hubiera puesto tenso. Nunca le ha gustado compartir su vida privada, y menos con alguien como la Anciana, que lo sabe todo, que parece leerle como un libro abierto. Ahora es diferente, confía en ella plenamente.

\- Sí. – le responde. Stark era un buen hombre. Un gran hombre. _Un héroe._

\- Irás a su funeral – no es una pregunta, por supuesto. Cuando Stephen se gira hacia ella para rebatirle, no es la Anciana quien le mira, sino el mismísimo Tony Stark quitándose unas gafas de sol inútiles aquí, en la más absoluta oscuridad – _Me lo debes_.

Stephen despierta de golpe, empapado de sudor, el corazón a mil por hora. La sensación del brazo de Tony Stark rodeándole quemando sus hombros.

* * *

Mentiría si dijese que no ha vuelto a visitar esa posibilidad infinitesimal.

Esa casi imposible diatriba del tiempo en la que se deja robar un beso por Stark, en la que es piel contra piel por las noches, rítmico, casi hipnótico el movimiento de las caderas de Tony.

Le intriga.

Quiere saber qué les ha llevado a esto, cómo han terminado así.

\- ¿Realmente te sorprende?

Le pregunta su otro yo, la cara impasible, nada sorprendido de verle ahí. No es la primera vez que se ve en otra realidad.

El otro Stephen se sienta a su lado, sin esperar respuesta (porque ya sabe cuál es) contemplando la ciudad de Nueva York en el horizonte. Aunque le pese reconocerlo, la idea de Thanos _realmente_ ayuda al planeta, y seguramente la Tierra no es la única. Los recursos abundan, las brechas entre clases disminuyen a ritmo vertiginoso, la pobreza empieza a desaparecer, y la paz reina en la mayor parte del mundo. La gente, aun con el dolor de la pérdida, comienza a ser feliz, años después del chasquido.

\- Fue muchos meses después de Thanos – explica el otro Stephen-, una noche con mucho alcohol involucrado. Yo tampoco lo entendí del todo al principio, ¿sabes? Pensé que era una manera de desfogar la culpabilidad que siente por la pérdida de Pepper y Morgan – y se ríe como si supiera una verdad que a Stephen se le escapa. Recuerda ese sentimiento de complicidad con un poco de amargura, desde Palmer no ha vuelto a sentir algo así -. Pero Tony Stark no puede hacerlo fácil, ¿no? Fueron muchas noches de borrachera. Muchas preguntas sobre las otras posibilidades. Sobre la ciencia del multiverso. Sobre mi magia. – el otro Stephen suspira, nostálgico-. Y luego, sobre mí. Sobre mi, _nuestra_, vida. Sobre su vida. Sobre Pepper y Morgan, sobre Christine. También fueron muchas discusiones, por qué no podíamos viajar a la realidad donde todo se solucionaba. Pensamos mil planes. Con Rogers, con Parker, con Lang y con Nébula. Solo quedábamos nosotros vivos. Pensamos otros mil a solas, en su habitación, mirando el techo con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas. Era agotador. La noche tras encontrar a Thanos y saber que había destruido las gemas, me pidió que utilizase mi magia para revertirlo todo. Que si tan Hechicero Supremo era, no debía ser imposible. Para matarlo de bebé, si hacía falta, porque ese monstruo no se merece vivir _toda su vida_ si Morgan no vive la suya. Le dije que no funcionaría. Que teníamos que aceptarlo, dejar de hacer planes sobre qué podríamos hacer, y empezar a hacerlos sobre el futuro real que teníamos delante. Se enfadó conmigo, con _nosotros_. Él me dio el primer puñetazo. “Ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer esto por Morgan”, me dijo, y no pude evitarlo, le devolví el puñetazo. Uno, dos, diez. Tony llamó a su traje, me disparó un rayo láser. Yo utilicé mi magia para teletransportarme. Él siguió, y siguió, y siguió, pero no puede vencernos, ¿hm? Somos el Hechicero Supremo – el otro Stephen sonríe con una tristeza infinita. En otras circunstancias, Stephen se sentiría orgulloso de su poder. Ni siquiera Iron Man puede vencerle, pero no se ve capaz de hacer ningún comentario al respecto -. Estuve a punto de matarlo. Decidí irme antes de hacerlo, y estuvimos meses sin hablar después de terminar a puñetazos aquella noche. Pero para entonces, _joder_, yo ya estaba enamorado y no podía perderle.

Stephen intenta imaginarse todos esos años. Lo ve a trozos, imágenes inconexas.

El alcohol en el cuerpo, las ganas de olvidar lo ocurrido durante un momento, aunque sea pequeño, las manos de Tony ofreciéndole ese consuelo, los labios, el calor. Se deja llevar, mareado como hacía tiempo que no lo estaban. Han perdido y este es el premio de consolación, pero no está mal, no está nada mal.

Las noches enteras discutiendo. Dónde está Thanos, dónde tiene las gemas, cómo las pueden recuperar. Las conversaciones sobre ciencia, misticismo, sobre magia y neurología y los últimos avances en tecnología. Las ganas de conocer su historia, sobre Dormamu, sobre la Anciana y sobre Christine. La emoción, la pasión de Stark sobre sus proyectos, su empresa, los jóvenes que están recibiendo sus becas. Sobre Pepper y Morgan, que no podrán ver nunca más hasta dónde pueden llegar. Sobre Parker, y sus ganas de ayudar a superar a Thanos a todo el mundo. “No se merecen nada de esto”, le dice a su otro yo, “si tan solo tuviéramos las gemas para revertir esta pesadilla”.

Y su desesperación, al conocer del propio Thanos que las gemas ya no existen. La furia hirviendo en sus entrañas, la sed de venganza. Tony, a quien tiene la sensación de conocer más y más ahora, y sus ganas de tirarlo todo por la borda porque si Pepper y Morgan no tuvieron su final feliz, ¿por qué él iba a tener el derecho de volver a serlo? El miedo a aceptar que _no va a recuperarlas_, que _no puede recuperarlas_. La sensación de liberación cuando le da el primer puñetazo a Stephen porque, cómo no, Stephen se lo permitiría.

Hasta que lo dice, lo dice porque la bilis que lleva dentro le corroe las entrañas y Strange es quien está más cerca. “_Ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer esto por Morgan_”, y Stephen no puede ni imaginarse lo que su otro yo tuvo que sentir.

\- ¿De qué realidad vienes tú?

La pregunta le pilla desprevenido. El otro Stephen le mira, y a él le cuesta enfocarse de nuevo en su realidad, donde Tony Stark ya no está.

\- De la que ganamos.

El otro Stephen suelta un “oh”, y mira hacia el horizonte.

\- Una vez se la conté a Tony, tu realidad. Esa posibilidad entre millones que se nos había escapado. Le conté todo, cómo volvieron todos los Vengadores, excepto él y Natasha. Como fui _yo_ quien le dijo lo que tenía que hacer para salvarlos a todos – aunque no dice nada, Stephen quiere saber más, quiere saber cómo se lo ha tomado, qué opina, ¿le culpa? ¿Le perdona? -. Se rio en mi cara cuando se lo dije. “¿Pero tú qué me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer, Strange?” fueron sus palabras exactas. “Sé mejor que tú cómo ser el héroe y el centro de atención, gracias” – el otro Stephen le coloca una mano en el hombro. Es cálida y reconfortante, en cierta manera, aunque sea extraño -. Ve a su funeral. Se lo debes. A él, a Pepper, y a Morgan.

* * *

Pepper le recibe con un abrazo.

Le dice “gracias” de corazón porque realmente está agradecida de que haya tanta gente que se preocupase por Tony. Stephen carraspea y mira hacia otro lado, abrumado por la efusividad, y le responde un “de nada” en susurros.

Hay otros Vengadores en el salón, esperando a la ceremonia. Incapaz de hablar con nadie, Stephen se hace a un lado después de saludarles con un gesto. Rogers inclina la cabeza, y no puede evitar preguntarse si el Capitán ya habrá tomado la decisión de no volver o será algo que decidirá cuando vea a la agente Carter en el pasado. No es asunto suyo, supone, pero no puede no fijarse en el roce de manos con Bucky y preguntarse si ya lo habrán hablado, o si es algo que no necesitan hablar.

La ceremonia comienza poco después de llegar.

No hay música, porque Tony nunca hubiera querido música de velatorio, y tampoco hay ningún tipo de decoración, más allá del reactor con flores. La familia Stark se colocan delante del río, la pequeña Morgan de la mano de su madre, sin entender del todo por qué su padre no va a volver.

A unos metros, Stephen no puede evitar sentirse culpable del precio que han tenido que pagar. Han salvado a la mitad de los seres vivos, sí, pero por el camino han tenido que perder a dos grandes héroes. El resto de Vengadores van llegando poco a poco, aunque le conocieran poco, un acto de total respeto por alguien que ha dado su vida por tanto.

Pepper, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, deja sobre en el reactor envuelto en flores, que se aleja mecido por la corriente del agua.

Mientras ve el dispositivo alejarse, Stephen piensa en el Stark de la otra realidad, vivo y aprendiendo a ser feliz con la derrota, abrazando a Peter cuando la pérdida se vuelve abrumadora, luchando por dar voz a las ideas de los jóvenes con sus becas, apretándole la mano a su otro yo por las noches cuando la vida como superhéroe se vuelve demasiado, y se da cuenta de que no necesita ninguna prueba de que Tony Stark tenía corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía, ¡espero que me perdonéis la falta de fluidez en algunos momentos del fanfic!


End file.
